


¡Qué comiencen los 70 juegos del hambre!

by carla_gray



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los juegos de los que Annie se proclamó vencedora!</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Qué comiencen los 70 juegos del hambre!

 

Cierra los ojos y ve su cabeza botando por el suelo. Unos segundos antes estaba sobre su cuello, sus ojos fijos y testarudos, clavados en un objeto de la Cornucopia, tan concentrado en él que no vio ni al tributo del 2 ni el hacha que este portaba.

Annie está lo bastante cerca para que la sangre la salpique en la cara, lo suficiente como para oír el sonido que hace su cabeza al chocar contra el suelo en medio del ruidoso caos de la Cornucopia.

Después de eso, Annie huye, corre a esconderse en el bosque.

Sólo cuando encuentra un lugar en el que se siente segura... No, nunca va a volver a sentirse segura, pero encuentra un lugar en el que no es fácil ser encontrada, se acurruca allí, haciéndose lo más pequeñita posible.

No piensa en que se ha olvidado del plan inicial: aliarse con su compañero de distrito el mayor tiempo posible, mostrarse activa e ingeniosa para conseguir patrocinadores, ser valiente para que Finnick se enorgulleciera de ella...

Finnick.

Él es lo único que ocupa su mente.

Porque el tributo que ha muerto se le parecía: era rubio, de ojos azules, guapo... aunque no tanto como Finnick. Nadie es tan guapo como Finnick, sobre todo, cuando ni tienes cabeza. Nadie está guapo cuando ha perdido la cabeza.

Y Annie está hecha un desastre. ¿Qué patrocinador va a quererla ahora? ¿Y Finnick? No es que él la quiera... como amiga si acaso.

Un sutil ruido hace que vuelva a la realidad, se hace aún más pequeña y observa pasar al grupo de profesionales capitaneados por el tributo del 2, el del hacha.

Está manchada de sangre. Sangre fresca que va goteando por el bosque... Si Annie pudiera pensar se habría dado cuenta de que no era la sangre de su compañero de distrito, esa se había secado en el arma horas atrás, igual que se ha secado ya en su cara, pero no puede hacerlo, sólo le quedan fuerzas para mecerse procurando no hacer ruido.

&•&•&

Lleva así dos días, tres horas y cuatro minutos.

En ese tiempo, han muerto apenas diez tributos, ocho de ellos en el baño de sangre que es la Cornucopia. Eso implica que quedan catorce tributos vivos, de los cuales, seis forman parte de la manada de profesionales.

En el Capitolio, todos se impacientan, porque a esas alturas debería haber muerto más gente, pero la arena ofrece muchos lugares donde camuflarse y la mayoría de los tributos se dedican a lo mismo que Annie: esconderse, comer, beber y no dormir. Afortunadamente, sino a Finnick le hubiera sido imposible conseguirle patrocinadores que le proporcionaran a su vez comida y agua, aun así, es consciente que de no ser el niño mimado del Capitolio, ella hubiera muerto de inanición.  
También sabe que se le acaba el tiempo: los Vigilantes van a hacer algo drástico, algo que animara los Juegos... o, mejor dicho, que precipitará la masacre. Y Annie morirá.

Sabía desde que la eligieron que ella no era una asesina, por mucho que ella se hubiera esforzado en sonreír y asegurarle que volvería con él en un periquete. También sabía que si ella estaba allí era por su culpa: porque desafío a Snow al jurarle unos meses atrás que no volvería a dejar que le vendiera a sus amiguitos.

El presidente había sonreído, esa sonrisa de reptil, la misma que mostraba antes de verter el veneno en la copa de un rival, al menos eso es lo que le había comentado uno de esos viejos chochos y Finnick había estado a punto de retroceder.

Pero no podía: era enfrentarse a Snow o dejar de ver a Annie. No soportaba la idea de tocarla, mirarla o hablarle con las mismas manos que habían sobado los cuerpos sebosos de sus “amantes” del Capitolio, mirarla con los mismos ojos que habían visto tanta depravación o hablarle con la misma boca que se había visto obligado a saborearla.

Se sentía sucio y sentía que la ensuciaba con sólo estar cerca de ella.

Ahora Finnick comprende muchas cosas: comprende que un poco de suciedad no importa si con ella puedes mantener a salvo a tus seres queridos.

Comprende que lo que siente por Annie no es sólo amistad, aunque empezó así. No sólo aprecio hacia una compañera dulce, imaginativa y comprensiva, aunque de eso hay bastante.

Comprende que Annie es la única persona en el mundo que hace que sienta ganas de reír, incluso de reírse de sí mismo.

Comprende que por sí mismo sólo derrocha encanto, cuando está junto a ella irradia vida.

Comprende que en un mundo perfecto en el que el pudiera ser un joven despreocupado que jamás hubiera ganado unos Juegos del Hambre, es a ella a la que hubiera elegido.

Comprende que es una verdadera putada descubrir que está enamorado de Annie justo cuando está a punto de verla morir.

Comprende que Snow lo supo antes que él y que por eso la eligió.

Finnick decide que algún día se lo hará pagar.

Si Annie muere, sólo tendrá que esperar a que Mags la siga. No será mucho tiempo: ella es mayor y ya ha sufrido un derrame del que se salvó por los pelos... Dentro de poco, será como Haymitch y Johanna: alguien sin nada que perder, alguien con la libertad suficiente para destruir a su enemigo sin importarle las consecuencias.

Pero en esos momentos, tiene que padecer la tortura de ver sufrir a Annie sin poder hacer nada, cuando arde en deseos de entrar en esa arena, matar a todos los que la están amenazando y rescatarla. Comportarse por una vez como el héroe que todos creen que son los vencedores.

Pero ni siquiera puede extender la mano para acariciar los contornos de su menuda figura en la pantalla.

Una mano enorme se posa sobre el hombro del campeón del 4 que alza la vista y se encuentra con Haymitch.

-Ven -dice simplemente el vencedor del 12.

Finnick le dedica una mirada torva, se libera de la mano y vuelve a concentrarse en la pantalla. Pero Haymitch no parece dispuesto a aceptar una negativa:

-Ahora -insiste aunque sin mejor resultado.

Finalmente, se inclina hacia él y le asegura que eso podría ayudar a Annie. Son las únicas palabras que podrían hacer que se levantara del asiento y dejar la vigilancia de su amada en las manos de Mags.

-¿Es un patrocinador? -no sería el primero que prefería hablar lejos de la sala de mando.

-Podría decirse así -Haymitch muestra una sonrisa al tiempo que le conduce a... la bodega.

-Debí imaginarlo... -gruñe con furia-. ¿No llegas a las botellas de arriba?

Haymitch alcanza una de las mentadas botellas y le dedica una mirada que podría indicar tanto un “niñato desagradecido” como un burlón “tampoco eres mucho más alto que yo”.

-¿Conoces a Plutarch? -pregunta en cambio el campeón del 12.

Finnick se gira y se encuentra con un hombre bajo y regordete que viste el uniforme de los Vigilantes. El tal Plutarch le agarra la mano de forma entusiasta y le sonríe como si le conociera de toda la vida:

-El gran Finnick Odair, la gran sensación del Capitolio. Es un honor. Un placer.

-Haymitch, dime que no me has hecho venir para presentarme un admirador...

-En cierto modo es así... -admite el hombre entre dientes-. Plutarch quiere tu consejo sobre un asunto de los Juegos...

-Verás, soy el encargado de animarlos y si lo hago bien... podría reportarme un ascenso. ¿Entiendes la presión?

Sí, debe ser terrible ascender sobre los cadáveres de catorce niños inocentes.

Aunque lo que realmente se pregunta Finnick es qué tiene que ver eso con él, aparte de por el detalle obvio de que uno de esos cadáveres será el de Annie.

-Todos mis compañeros apuestan por los mutos -en ese punto, Plutarch se vuelve hacia Haymitch-. ¿Te acuerdas de los pájaros rosas de tus Juegos?

Sí que Haymitch parece acordarse porque palidece al oírlos nombrar y la mano con la que aferra la botella tiembla, pero Plutarch no parece notarlo.

-Pues piensan en algo por el estilo... alguien hablo de crear mutos con los ojos y demás características de los tributos muertos, pero aún no hemos desarrollado tanto la tecnología genética como para eso.

Menos mal. La salud mental de Annie ya es bastante preocupante, ni Finnick ni ella necesitan a un muto con la cara de su compañero de distrito danzando por ahí para ponerla a prueba.

-Pero a mi y una de mis socias se me ha ocurrido algo mejor: un terremoto -Plutarch muestra una expresión de gran entusiasmo que se borra al ver que los dos vencedores no lo comparten lo más mínimo-. La duda está en donde situar el epicentro, ¿estáis familiarizados con el mapa de la arena?

Claro que lo están, todos los mentores deben conocerlo para poder enviar los regalos de los patrocinadores a sus tributos con la mayor eficacia. Curiosamente, al Capitolio no se le ha ocurrido nunca que mentores y tributos pudieran idear una forma de que los primeros le transmitieran unas coordenadas exactas a los segundos.

O eso, o que ningún mentor había logrado que ambos se comunicaran eficazmente a través de los regalos.

-¿Dónde la colocaríais? Todos piensan que debería estar en la cornucopia, que es más simbólico. Hay quien sugiere hacer un banquete para que acudan más tributos... Pero a mi me gustaría más, hacerlo cuatro kilómetros más al norte.

¿Cuatro kilómetros al norte?

-¿Tan cerca de la presa? -se le escapa a Finnick.

-Aja, será mas divertido, los que sobrevivan al terremoto, tendrán que saber nadar para proclamarse campeones.

Obviamente, el concepto de diversión de Plutarch es muy distinto al de los interlocutores, porque ellos no veían la menor diversión en ver ahogarse a la gente. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Annie...

Annie sabe nadar. De hecho, nada mejor que Finnick: unos meses atrás, Finnick estaba tan harto de todo que decidió salir a nadar en plena tormenta. No es que buscara suicidarse, como insinuaron Mags y Annie, era una nueva forma de quitarse la suciedad, aunque morir era una forma buena de hacerlo.

Fueron los agentes de paz quiénes le descubrieron, pero fue Annie la que le rescató. Y si ella pudo sacar del mar en plena tormenta a un chico que le doblaba el peso... bueno, una pequeña inundación no sería un problema.

Además, a Finnick se le ocurre cómo avisarle...

La única cuestión es qué querrá realmente Plutarch, porque no puede ser casualidad que le estén ofreciendo la vida de Annie por su cara bonita.

-¿Entonces os parece que sería buena idea inundar la arena? -el mentor del distrito 4 asiente, mientras que... digamos que Haymitch da su consentimiento.

Es entonces, cuando Finnick se da cuenta de que la chica del 12 aún sigue viva y que es muy poco probable que sepa nadar: Haymitch la está sacrificando por Annie. Por él.

¿Qué ha hecho Finnick para que se merezca hasta ese punto el respeto del mentor del 12? No es Chaff, su amigo del alma, ni siquiera Beete, con el que a veces le ha visto pasando el rato, mientras esperan a que preparen los ataúdes de sus tributos muertos... De hecho, Finnick siempre ha creído que Haymitch le odia.

-Ay, Finnick, has sido de tan gran ayuda. Toda una inspiración... tanto es así, que puede que tenga que recurrir a ti de nuevo. Espero que no te importe.

¿Importarle? Si Annie salía con vida de aquello, poco más importaría.

-En absoluto.

-Perfecto, hemos de volver a nuestras obligaciones. Finnick, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte. Espero que sigamos viéndonos, de ahora en adelante. Haymitch, te mandaré unas botellas como agradecimiento.

Y con esto, Plutarch y sus ridículas ropas del Capitolio, abandonan la habitación. Finnick tarda unos segundos en preguntarle a Haymitch.

¬ ¿Por qué, Haymitch, por qué nos ayudas a mi y a Annie?

-¿Ayudarles? –El vencedor del 12 alza las cejas con sorpresa antes de contestar con un susurro-. Ayudo a mi chica.

-¿Inundando la Arena? Dudo que nadie en el 12 sepa nadar.

-Te sorprendería. En cualquier caso, ¿sabes quién no nada? Los profesionales. Entre que nuestras chicas se las vean con una ola de diez metros y la manada de profesionales de este año… -el vencedor del 12 hace una pausa para dar un gran trago-. Está claro donde tienen ambas más probabilidades, ¿no?

-Entonces, no es por mí. ¿No?

-En absoluto.

Finnick asiente, aunque antes de que pueda añadir más, una alterada Seeder entra en la habitación.

-Haymitch, tienes que volver: los profesionales han rodeado a tu chica –anuncia la mujer del 11, con tono apenado.

Haymitch se mueve deprisa y tanto Finnick como Seeder le van a la zaga. Los tres llegan a tiempo, a tiempo para ver como el tributo del hacha incrusta su arma en el cráneo de la tributo del 12 con tanta fuerza, que corta los huesos como si fueran mantequilla, logrando que el filo llegue hasta el pecho.

Otros dos miembros de la manada, los que sujetaban a la tributo por los brazos, quedan con las caras salpicadas de sangre, mientras un tercero ayuda al líder a recuperar su arma. Los dos restantes, no paran de jalear, aullar y animar… al igual que hacen sus mentores en la sala, cargados de orgullo.

Durante las primeras ediciones después de alzarse vencedor, Finnick hacía lo mismo, pero eso fue antes. Antes de cumplir dieciséis años y empezar a vislumbrar el lío en que se había metido realmente.

Antes de que los vencedores de los distritos no profesionales le demostraran que eran más dignos de respeto que el resto.

Ahora Finnick sabe que allí en realidad no hay nada que celebrar, que cada muerte en la Arena es un triunfo más para Snow. Es sólo su muerte y derrota lo que el rubio vitorearía.

De repente, la Arena empieza a temblar. Fuerte.

¿Por qué a esas alturas le sorprende que organizar un terremoto sea cosa de dos minutos para los Vigilantes?

Lo malo, es que no había tenido tiempo de avisar a Annie.

&•&•&

Cuando Annie era pequeña, hubo un Tsunami en el cuatro. La población del distrito, estaba distribuida entre los futuros profesionales y los que sólo valían para pescar. Claro que, nada de eso influía demasiado a la hora de la cosecha…

Pero unos vivían más alejados de la costa, mientras los segundos vivían a pie de playa. Annie era del segundo grupo, hasta esa noche, que fue cuando murieron sus padres. Ella se salvo porque era una gran nadadora, su padre decía, que le sorprendía que no le saliera cola como a una sirena cuando se metía en el agua.

Lo que Annie más recordaba era el sonido de la ola, ese rugir feroz que más parecía proceder de un trueno que de una masa de agua en veloz movimiento. Y fue ese sonido lo que la hizo salir del shock por la muerte de su compañero de distrito.

Esta vez, no se trataba de sobrevivir a tributos con hachas, cosa para lo que Annie no estaba en absoluto preparada, sino para nadar en una riada, algo que la joven llevaba gravado a fuego en su instinto.

Lo primero era buscar un lugar alto, desgraciadamente, el refugio de Annie estaba en un lugar bajo y, aunque había muchos árboles, los troncos de los mismos se veían endebles. No, subirse a ellos no era una opción.

Podría trepar por las rocas que había a su espalda y mantenerse ahí el tiempo necesario hasta que el receso de la ola (aunque realmente se tratara de una riada) se calmara lo suficiente como para que se pudiera nadar bien.

Porque aunque estaba segura de que si habían decidido inundar el terreno, era porque contaban con el suministro de agua necesario como para ahogar a todos los tributos, ellos no lo harían… Pero Annie se equivocaba: Plutarch se encargó de que la inundación no sólo no cesara, sino que, mediante un ingenioso sistema de remolinos artificiales y mutos acuáticos, logró que en menos de cinco horas, sólo quedaran tres tributos vivos.

Como dos de ellos, se ahogaron mutuamente tratando de subirse a una roca para huir de uno de los mutos, Annie se proclamó campeona al amanecer del siguiente día.

&•&•&

En el rencuentro con Annie, filmado al milímetro por las cámaras y seguido por los espías de Snow, Finnick tiene que comportarse como un mentor cariños y bromista, cuando lo único que quiere es estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que a ambos les falte el aliento.

Pero tiene que contenerse: ya habrá tiempo de eso en el 4, cuando la euforia se pase y las cámaras se vayan. Entre tanto, a Annie tienen que curarle los inicios de deshidratación y malnutrición porque ha de estar presentable para la entrevista con Flickerman… lo que no se sabe es si volverá a estar lúcida.

Entre tanto, Finnick hace una pequeña escapada a los andenes desde donde están a punto de partir los trenes con los cuerpos de los tributos muertos. Allí está Johanna Manson, con sus dos chicos. Ambos muertos durante la inundación: el chico se rompió la cabeza contra una roca y ella fue devorada por uno de los mutos.

Finnick sabe que Johanna no se morderá la lengua a la hora de responsabilizarle de que otra vez su distrito vuelva a quedar sin ganadores, pero una vez más, la rubia le sorprende:

-¿Viste como son inútiles? Cuatro gotas de nada y se quedan agilipollados. Yo jamás temblaría ante cuatro gotas de agua –asegura la joven en voz lo bastante alta para que un par de lacayos de Snow la miren fijamente.

Finnick alza una ceja, instándole a ser discreta, antes de acercarse a los ataúdes y presentarles sus respetos. Johanna observa la operación atentamente:

-Y bien -dice ella al fin-, espero que tu y Annie tengáis gemelos. Niño y Niña. Así podrán ser elegidos en la misma cosecha y podrás ver como se matan entre ellos…

-No tiene gracia.

-No pretendía ser gracioso. Mira, Finnick, sé que lo nuestro fue una sola vez, que fue sólo por probar el sexo con alguien a quien al menos deseábamos y tal, pero… soy mala perdedora.

-Jamás lo hubiera dicho.

-Ella está loca. No era lo bastante fuerte para salir de esto con la mente intacta y se ha quebrado allí dentro como si fuera de cristal –Johanna se inclina hacia Finnick, que espera oír algo del estilo de “mujer despechada”, por eso le sorprende escuchar un-: Pagará también por esto –exhalado con tal fiereza, que sólo puede hablar de Snow.

Finnick asiente y le dedica a la rubia la sonrisa que hace que medio Capitolio caiga de rodillas. De hecho, los esteticistas que andan por allí dando los últimos retoques, sueltan un suspiro colectivo.

-Bueno, me llevo a mis inútiles a casa. Ya os veré en la gira de la victoria… -Johanna vuelve a inclinarse para, con una sonrisa perversa, interesarse por la posibilidad de un trío-. Oh, venga, nuestros fans enloquecerían –se burla al ver la expresión remilgada del rubio.

Johanna fue fácil, pero también debe hablar con Haymitch. Es quien está más alejado de todos, sentado en una maleta que hace las veces de taburete improvisado, en su mano, como si fuera una prolongación del brazo, pende una botella del exclusivo champagne azulado del Capitolio.

A ambos lados, los ataúdes de sus tributos muertos.

Finnick sabe, porque ha oído hablar a los del equipo de preparación de Annie, que han trabajado muy duro para lograr que el cuerpo de la chica estuviera presentable. No fue sólo que el tributo del hacha casi la abriera en canal. No, el verdadero problema fue que el terremoto frustró el rescate del cuerpo, así que este flotó a la deriva a través de toda la riada.

Así que estaba bastante más desgarrado y maltratado todavía.

Dicen que, si el famoso Cinna no hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto, sus familiares y amigos hubieran sufrido un soponcio al verla volver a casa en ese estado.

Porque en el Capitolio, no sabían que todos esos esfuerzos por adecentar los cadáveres eran para la gente del Capitolio y no los familiares de los distritos. Ignoraban que, una vez cerrado el ataúd, este nunca volvía a abrirse.

De esa forma, el castigo era más completo, porque la única despedida que se les concedía a los tributos era la previa a los juegos del hambre y la última imagen que quedaba en la retina de sus seres queridos, era la de su muerte.

Sea como sea, la mano libre de Haymitch está posada en el ataúd de la chica, al igual que sus ojos grises, que ni se molesta en alzar hacia Finnick al oírle llegar.

-Lo siento -dice el vencedor del 4 con sincero pesar.

-Ya –contesta Haymitch con su tono burlón-. ¿Lo sentirías también si ellas hubieran quedado finalistas?

-Más –de una forma u otra.

No hay más que decir, Finnick aprieta el hombro de Haymitch y decide volver al hospital, a ver si Annie está despierta. Por el camino se cruza con Chaff, que le dedica una inclinación de cabeza, antes de acercarse a su amigo. Algo le dice a Finnick, que la frase que Chaff le susurra a Haymitch es la misma que dijo Johanna.

Que él también pagaría por eso.

Y les envidia, porque ahora Finnick debe velar por otra persona más, mientras que ellos solo tienen que mirar por sí mismos. Envidia a Haymitch, a Johanna, a Chaff, porque ellos ya no tienen nada que perder…

Les envidia hasta que llega al hospital y se encuentra con Annie despierta.

Durante unos momentos, Finnick no entiende del todo la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos: Annie está de pie, armada con una especie de bisturí mientras que su equipo de belleza, cien por cien Capitolio general, es decir, la violencia en los juegos del hambre está genial, pero cuando sucede en tu misma habitación… por usar una expresión de Johanna, se iban patas abajo.

-Finnick –susurra Annie al verle, con sus ojos mostrando una expresión de desconcierto-. No estás aquí, no deberías estar aquí…

-Sólo queríamos ponerla guapa –susurra el menos cobarde de los miembros del equipo. Uno que lleva el pelo demasiado parecido a una mofeta.

-¿Y para eso hacía falta el bisturí? –Finnick arruga la frente y espera que no fuera de eso-. ¿Qué ibais a retocarla?

-Su nariz es rara –se excusa pelo-mofeta-, y los pechos pequeños…

-Está perfecta. Dejadnos a solas –es la respuesta tajante de Finnick.

Y exteriormente lo está, pero mentalmente, desde que cree estar aún en la arena, es obvio que no está bien. Sin embargo, cuando mira a Finnick parece saber que está fuera, aunque la paranoia no está mal recibida, no entre los vencedores. Menos aún, en ese caso concreto, cuando Snow podría querer matarla sólo para herir a Finnick.

Por eso, Annie debería intentar al menos distinguir las amenazas reales de las que no lo eran… Aunque esa charla, podían posponerla hasta que ella no se estuviera cayendo de sueño.

-Puedo retenerlos un rato más, pero esta noche tendrás que volver al programa de Flikerman –el rostro de Annie palidece aún más, entendiendo que eso significa que tendrá que volver a ver las imágenes de los juegos-. Deberías descansar…

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Puedo pedir que te pongan morflina –sugiere Finnick, velozmente.

Annie se encoge de hombros.

-Eso no evita que te vea sin cabeza –las manos de la más reciente vencedora trazan los rasgos de la cara de Finnick-. No me gustas sin cabeza…

-Bueno, hay quien dice que, de todas formas lo mejor de mi está de cuello para abajo y que tampoco la uso demasiado –trata de bromear el joven, pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Te prefiero con cabeza –y de repente, Annie rompe a llorar y se lanza a sus brazos.

A Finnick le gustaría ser prudente, decir que examina los alrededores, pero en cuanto nota la cabeza de Annie en su pecho, sus propios brazos la rodean y estrechan con fuerza.

Porque una parte de él aún necesita asegurarse de que está allí, viva y por el momento a salvo.

Y ya no envidia a Haymitch, ni a Johanna, sino que siente compasión por ellos, porque si tenían lo que él tiene ahora mismo con Annie no es extraño que deban recurrir a todo tipo de analgésicos, como alcohol y cinismo, para que el dolor disminuya.

No es extraño que quieran venganza.

Pero, como dijo Johanna, algún día, Snow pagaría por todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas sobre el fic: Tengo mis serias dudas sobre si Johanna ya había vencido sus Juegos cuando Annie fue elegida tributo. Según las Wikipedias de THG, Annie se proclamó vencedora en los 70 y Johanna en el 71. Yo siempre pensé que Johanna era del 68 o del 69 como muy tarde. Es más, el fic lo he escrito como si Johanna ya llevara dos años de mentora a cuestas (y llamando inútiles a los tributos a su cargo, porque ella lo vale). No sé en que se apoyan ello para asegurar ese año, como no sea en cannon que Suzanne haya dicho off-screen, porque en los libros, Katniss siempre dice que Johanna ganó "hace algunos años"... nunca espeficia cuando son ese algunos. Ni siquiera con un "antes o después de la muerte de mi padre". 
> 
> ¿Por qué creí siempre que Johanna ganó antes de Annie es por lo unidos que están ella y Finnick. Siempre di por sentado que ella estuvo a su lado durante los juegos de Annie, antes de esos juegos incluso, cuando Snow empezó a venderle. Y que por eso se llevan tan bien...
> 
> Por otro lado, siempre me chocó mucho que casualmente se inundara una arena en los juegos de Annie. Vamos, la única cosa que podía hacer que ella ganara, va y pasa. Mucha coincidencia.


End file.
